An inkjet printing apparatus is known that includes a plurality of power sources for driving inkjet heads as is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The inkjet printing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 permits switching between a main power source and a battery-driven secondary power source for emergency use. The inkjet printing apparatus can switch from the main power source to the secondary power source in the event of a shutdown of electrical supply from the main power source.